


Blickfang

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Tatort Münster, Wilhelmine Klemms POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: Sie mochte sich ja bei all den Malen, die sie Nadeshda über die Jahre so angeguckt hatte, unterwegs irgendwieverguckt haben, aber das hieß ja längst noch nicht, dass Nadeshda an der gleichen Sehschwäche litt.





	Blickfang

* * *

 

Als die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufging und ein Bett hereingeschoben wurde, war Wilhelmine wenig begeistert.

„So, Frau Klemm, ich bringe Ihnen eine Zimmernachbarin. Da haben Sie ein bisschen Gesellschaft und müssen sich nicht immer anderweitig beschäftigen“, sagte die Schwester und Wilhelmine konnte ein genervtes Augenrollen so gerade eben noch unterdrücken. Eigentlich war sie mehr als froh gewesen, dass das zweite Bett bislang ungenutzt geblieben war. So hatte sie wenigstens ihre Ruhe und konnte sich ohne weiteres die eine oder andere Freiheit erlauben. Damit würde es jetzt wohl vorbei sein. Aber immerhin stand sie gerade nicht am Fenster und rauchte, sondern lag tatsächlich in ihrem Bett. Ansonsten hätte sie sich sicherlich wieder einen Vortrag von Schwester Hildegard anhören dürfen. Die hatte sie sowieso schon auf dem Kieker. So aber stellte sie nur die Bremsen am neuen Bett fest und sagte:

„Ein bisschen werden Sie sich allerdings gedulden müssen. Noch schläft Ihre Kollegin. Das Schmerzmittel macht recht müde.“

Diese Worte ließen Wilhelmine natürlich aufhorchen. Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf, um sehen zu können, wer denn da in dem anderen Bett lag, und erschrak bei dem Anblick doch ziemlich. Anscheinend hatte sie hörbar die Luft eingesogen oder aber ihr Gesicht sprach Bände. Jedenfalls bedachte Schwester Hildegard sie jetzt tatsächlich mit einem ihrer seltenen Lächeln.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Frau Krusenstern wird schnell wieder auf den Beinen sein“, sagte sie. „Brauchen Sie noch etwas?“

Wilhelmine schüttelte den Kopf, sie hörte, wie sich die Tür schloss, und sie war wieder allein. Mit Nadeshda. Deren Nase sah arg mitgenommen aus und um den Kopf trug sie einen Verband. Da war doch garantiert bei den Ermittlungen im aktuellen Fall irgendetwas gründlich schief gelaufen. Es reichte ja auch noch nicht, dass Thiel da überhaupt nicht so vorankam wie sie es brauchten, und dass die Presse gleich schon wieder mit absurden Schlagzeilen titelte. Nein, es war ganz typisch, dass nicht nur nicht alles glatt lief, sondern dass obendrein auch noch die ermittelnden Beamten irgendwie angeschlagen waren. Thiel lief ja sowieso schon die ganze Zeit mit diesem mysteriösen Pflaster auf dem Hals rum und jetzt war auch noch Nadeshda ausgeknockt worden. Ausgerechnet. Dabei wusste die sich doch sonst immer zu helfen, war taff und strahlte so viel Selbstbewusstsein aus. Davon war jetzt nicht viel zu sehen. Ihre ohnehin schon helle Haut war ganz blass und mit ihren hellblonden Haaren und den weißen Verbänden, in dem weißen Krankenhausnachthemd und eingerahmt von der hellen Bettwäsche wirkte sie jetzt ganz farblos und still, eben gar nicht so aktiv und strahlend wie sonst immer. Verletzt sah sie aus und verletzlich und irgendwie noch jünger als sie es sowieso schon war. Es war die reinste Wohltat zu sehen, wie sich Nadeshdas Brust mit regelmäßigen Atemzügen hob und senkte. Wilhelmine drehte sich mühsam ein wenig auf die Seite und beobachtete, wie Nadeshda atmete. Ein und aus. Ein und aus. Beruhigend. Und Wilhelmine atmete mit ihr. Ohne es zu merken hatte sie sich Nadeshdas Rhythmus angepasst.

 

Sie mochte Nadeshda. Anfangs war sie ihr gar nicht so sehr aufgefallen, sie war eben ein Teil von Thiels Team gewesen, aber dann hatte Wilhelmine irgendwann bemerkt, dass da eine Frau war, die wusste, was sie wollte, die sich nicht unterbuttern ließ. Die bereit war zu lernen, alles an Wissen und Erfahrung in sich aufzusaugen, was Thiel an sie weitergeben konnte, aber die sich auch nicht davor fürchtete, ihren Chef zu korrigieren oder in Frage zu stellen, wenn es nötig war. Die sich nicht von jemandem wie Boerne blenden oder kleinmachen ließ, die anderen Paroli bot. Und die sich nicht von ihr abschrecken ließ. Wilhelmine wusste ja, dass ihr Auftreten manchmal ein wenig barsch sein konnte, und es entging ihr natürlich nicht, dass sie vielleicht nicht bei allen die Beliebteste war. Da wurde dann auch gerne mal hinter vorgehaltener Hand getuschelt und gelästert. Im Grunde waren sie und Boerne sich da gar nicht mal so unähnlich. Sie hatten eben einen Ruf weg. Aber Nadeshda hatte sich nie sonderlich beeindruckt davon gezeigt. Vielleicht weil sie einfach grundsätzlich nicht so leicht zu beeindrucken war. Müsste Wilhelmine ihr Verhältnis in einem Wort beschreiben, würde sie sich wohl am ehesten auf _solidarisch_ festlegen. Seit über zehn Jahren tauschten sie jetzt schon vielsagende Blicke, wenn Thiel auf seine unnachahmliche Art Thiel war, und wenn Boerne sie alle mit seinen Eskapaden in den Wahnsinn trieb. Und Wilhelmine kannte Nadeshdas Blicke. Sie hatte Nadeshda wachsen sehen, bezeugt, wie sie sich zu einer hervorragenden Kommissarin entwickelt hatte, war im Stillen stolz auf sie gewesen. Und dabei hatte sie so oft in ihr Gesicht geschaut, dass sie beinahe jeden Ausdruck auf Anhieb zu deuten wusste. Sie wusste, wie Nadeshda aussah, wenn sie sich freute oder amüsierte, erkannte ihre Versuche ebendies zu verstecken, konnte genau verfolgen wie aus einem leichten Genervtsein richtig schlechte Laune und Wut wurden. Sie hatte sie traurig und besorgt erlebt. Sie kannte den strengen Blick der knallharten Ermittlerin und den sanften der einfühlsamen Kommissarin. Sie wusste sogar, wie sich Nadeshdas Lächeln veränderte, wenn sie gerade dabei war, jemanden ins Herz zu schließen. Sie hatten eine ganze Menge übereinander erfahren in mehr als einem Jahrzehnt, manchmal wahrscheinlich sogar mehr als ihnen zu dem jeweiligen Zeitpunkt lieb gewesen wäre. So richtig kennen taten sie sich, wenn man es mal realistisch betrachtete, dann aber doch nicht. Es gab so unfassbar viele Dinge, die Wilhelmine nicht über Nadeshda wusste. Ob sie im Sommer ihr Eis im Becher oder in der Waffel bestellte zum Beispiel. Ob sie Popcorn aß, wenn sie ins Kino ging, und wenn ja, dann süßes oder salziges. Welche Jahreszeit ihr die liebste war. Ob sie in ihrer Zeitung das Kreuzworträtsel löste. Und welches Buch sie so oft gelesen hatte, dass die Seiten schon beinahe rausfielen, oder welchen Film sie so oft gesehen hatte, dass die DVD schon ganz zerkratzt war. Das waren alles furchtbar belanglose Kleinigkeiten und Wilhelmine würde vermutlich nie alles davon erfahren. Aber irgendwie wäre es trotzdem ganz schön, wenigstens ein bisschen was davon zu wissen. Dabei war es eigentlich viel besser, wenn sie sich solche Gedanken gar nicht erst machte. Das führte ohnehin zu nichts. Konnte zu gar nichts führen. Sie mochte sich ja bei all den Malen, die sie Nadeshda über die Jahre so angeguckt hatte, unterwegs irgendwie _ver_ guckt haben, aber das hieß ja längst noch nicht, dass Nadeshda an der gleichen Sehschwäche litt. Nur weil man sich etwas wünschte, wurde es schließlich nicht gleich automatisch auch erfüllt. Sie waren hier ja nun nicht im Märchen. Und Wilhelmine hatte weiß Gott genug erlebt in ihrem Leben, um von solch träumerischen Ansichten Abstand zu nehmen. Außerdem war ja alles gut so wie es war. Mehr zu wollen war einfach nicht drin. Mehr zu wollen wäre utopisch. Das war ein Fass, das sie besser gar nicht erst aufmachte, weil sie sich dann wie durch einen Haufen Verpackungsmaterial durch Fragen würde wühlen müssen, mit denen sie sich eigentlich gar nicht zu genau beschäftigen wollte. Dann müsste sie nämlich eruieren, ob Nadeshda überhaupt auch nur ansatzweise interessiert war, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das wirklich wissen wollte. Und sie müsste sich eingestehen, dass sie vielleicht doch einfach zu alt war, und das war auch kein Gedanke, den sie besonders gern dachte. Wilhelmine wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn sie Nadeshda sah und an sie dachte, und damit konnte sie umgehen, konnte damit leben. Warum also etwas ändern wollen.

 

Wilhelmine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, weil Nadeshda sich in ihrem Bett regte. Sie öffnete die Augen, hob die Hand, um ihren Kopf zu befühlen, und stöhnte ein wenig auf. Vermutlich dröhnte ihr Schädel ganz schön.

„Na, Frau Krusenstern, was machen Sie denn für Sachen?“, fragte Wilhelmine.

Die Reaktion ließ ein wenig auf sich warten, aber dann sah Nadeshda schließlich zu ihr hinüber.

„Frau Klemm?“, nuschelte sie überrascht. Ihre Stimme klang ziemlich nasal und noch nicht wieder ganz fest.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

„Als hätte mir jemand eins mit ‘nem Motorradhelm übergezogen.“ Nadeshda versuchte sich ein bisschen aufzurichten.

„Brauchen Sie was? Soll ich nach einer Schwester klingeln?“, fragte Wilhelmine und setzte sich auf.

„Geht schon. Ich habe nur etwas Durst.“

„Warten Sie.“ Wilhelmine stand auf, goss Nadeshda ein Glas Wasser ein und reichte es ihr.

„Danke.“ Sie trank ein paar Schlucke und ließ sich wieder in ihr Kissen zurücksinken.

„Was ist denn passiert?“ Wilhelmine legte sich ebenfalls wieder hin und hörte Nadeshdas Bericht zu. Sie war alles andere als begeistert, dass ihr und Thiel der Junge entwischt war, aber sie brachte es trotzdem nicht übers Herz ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen. Dafür war sie viel zu erleichtert, dass Nadeshda nichts Schlimmeres passiert war. Für mahnende Worte war auch später noch Zeit. Wenn Thiel auftauchen würde zum Beispiel, mit dem Nadeshda kurz darauf telefonierte und der anscheinend seinen Besuch ankündigte.

Am liebsten hätte Wilhelmine jetzt erst einmal eine geraucht, aber Nadeshda runzelte die Stirn, als sie begann, in ihrem Nachttisch nach ihren Zigaretten zu kramen. Also ließ sie das fürs erste bleiben. Schnell stellte sich heraus, dass das eine weise Entscheidung war, denn Schwester Hildegard kam herein, um nach Nadeshda zu sehen, und überhaupt verwandelte sich ihr Zimmer kurz darauf in den reinsten Taubenschlag. Dr. Jehle war da noch das kleinste Übel. Der machte schließlich nur seine Arbeit, auch wenn er sich einige seiner Kommentare nach Wilhelmines Geschmack durchaus verkneifen dürfte. Und dann tauchte, völlig überraschend, Boerne auf. Wenn Thiel den im Schlepptau gehabt hätte, hätte sie sich nicht gewundert. Aber er war allein und brachte Nadeshda einen Blumenstrauß mit. Diese schien genauso erstaunt wie Wilhelmine. Sie wusste ja, dass Boerne durchaus etwas an seinen Kollegen lag, doch normalerweise zeigte er das nicht mit so offensichtlichen und so erschreckend normalen Gesten. Wilhelmine fragte sich, was er wohl damit bezweckte. Irgendeinen Grund musste es ja wohl dafür geben, dass er so aufmerksam war. Aber vielleicht wollte er auch nur mal wieder an vorderster Front bei den Ermittlungen dabei sein, denn er fand schnell zu seiner üblichen Form zurück und riss augenzwinkernd ein paar Witzchen. Als dann wirklich auch noch Thiel hereinkam, wurde es Wilhelmine doch langsam etwas viel.

„Immer rein in die gute Stube. Ist ja jede Menge Platz“, konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen. Und auch die Ermahnung, dass Thiel sich mit der Aufklärung des Falles ruhig ein wenig beeilen könnte, musste jetzt raus. Die dämlichen Schlagzeilen zum Frühstück verdarben einem aber auch wirklich immer gleich den Appetit.

Genauso schnell wie das Zimmer sich kurz zuvor gefüllt hatte, leerte es sich mit einem Mal auch wieder. Dr. Jehle hatte zu tun, Boerne machte sich (wie es nur Boerne konnte) auf die Suche nach einer Blumenvase und Thiel wollte mit Nadeshda unter vier Augen sprechen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er keine Lust auf weitere Kommentare von Wilhelmines Seite.

„Sie können ja in der Zwischenzeit ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen“, sagte Nadeshda, bevor sie sich aus dem Bett kämpfte und grinste sie an. Wilhelmine musste schmunzeln. Das war wieder so ein Moment, so ein vielsagender Blick, den nur sie beide teilten. Auf einmal war ihr gar nicht mehr wohl dabei, Nadeshda aus den Augen zu lassen, und sie kam sich ziemlich idiotisch dabei vor. Kaum war sie wieder allein in ihrem Zimmer, trat sie ans Fenster, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Zeit, sich wieder zusammenzureißen. Wilhelmine rauchte gleich noch eine zweite Zigarette, denn wer wusste schon, wann sie erneut dazu kommen würde, und legte sich dann wieder ins Bett. Irgendwie war das doch alles noch ziemlich anstrengend.

Sie merkte erst, dass sie weggedämmert sein musste, als sie hochschreckte, weil eine Tür recht laut zuging.

„Tschuldigung. Ich wollte Sie nicht wecken.“ Nadeshda war wieder herein gekommen und machte es sich jetzt halb sitzend in ihrem Bett bequem.

Wilhelmine winkte ab.

„Schon gut. Es ist sowieso keine gute Idee jetzt zu schlafen. Sonst liege ich nur die halbe Nacht wieder wach. Ich bin wirklich froh, wenn ich wieder in meinem eigenen Bett schlafen kann.“

„Hmm. Wie lange müssen Sie denn noch bleiben?“

„Ein paar Tage.“

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Dann fragte Nadeshda etwas zögerlich:

„Es ist doch nichts Ernstes, oder, Frau Klemm?“

Wilhelmine sah Nadeshda nicht an und sie wusste nicht, warum, aber statt die Frage mit einem einfachen Nein zu beantworten, erzählte sie Nadeshda, wieso sie wirklich hier war. Wilhelmine war auf eine Reihe von Reaktionen vorbereitet, allen voran ausgelacht zu werden, aber mit Nadeshdas Antwort hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Tatsächlich? Ich finde gar nicht, dass Sie so etwas brauchen. Aber wenn Sie sich damit besser fühlen, ist es wohl gut.“

Jetzt lächelte Wilhelmine doch wieder zu Nadeshda hinüber und _solidarisch_ war überhaupt nicht mehr das richtige Wort für den langen Blick, den sie austauschten. Aber Wilhelmine wusste auch nicht, als was sie ihn sonst beschreiben sollte.

 

Als ihnen später ihre Tabletts mit dem Abendessen gebracht wurden, seufzte Nadeshda.

„Eigentlich war ich ja heute mit einer alten Freundin zum Abendessen verabredet.“

„Und jetzt müssen Sie mit mir Vorlieb nehmen.“ Wilhelmine setzte sich vorsichtig auf. „Immerhin das alt stimmt“, fügte sie dann grinsend hinzu.

Nadeshda hatte sich inzwischen auch aufgerichtet, aber sie lachte nicht über den Witz, sondern sah sie ernst an.

„Erstens ist das Alter auch nur eine Zahl, die nicht wirklich etwas zu bedeuten hat, und zweitens kann ich mir durchaus Schlimmeres vorstellen als den Abend mit Ihnen zu verbringen“, sagte Nadeshda, hob ihren Teebecher und prostete ihr lächelnd zu. Wilhelmine tat es ihr gleich.

„Nur die Örtlichkeit und die Qualität der Speisen und Getränke lassen wir mal lieber außer Acht“, sagte sie und trank einen Schluck Pfefferminztee.

„Dann müssen Sie sich fürs nächste Mal wohl etwas Stilvolleres überlegen“, sagte Nadeshda und versteckte ihr Lächeln hinter ihrer Tasse.

Zuerst glaubte Wilhelmine, sie müsse sich verhört haben. Und dann dachte sie, sie hätte den Inhalt von Nadeshdas Aussage einfach falsch interpretiert. Aber Nadeshda zwinkerte ihr doch tatsächlich zu, bevor sie sich damit beschäftigte, sich ein Brot zu schmieren. Wilhelmine war sprachlos. Das passierte ihr ja nun wirklich nicht oft, aber sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Nadeshda schien aber auch gar nicht auf eine Antwort zu warten und irgendwie war es ganz praktisch, dass eine Unterhaltung während des Essens ohnehin kaum möglich war. Nadeshda hatte durch ihre angeschlagene und verbundene Nase genug damit zu tun, gleichzeitig zu kauen und zu atmen, sodass zusätzliches Reden einfach nicht drin war. Wilhelmine war das ganz recht so, denn so hatte sie erst mal ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken. Da war sie die ganze Zeit davon ausgegangen, dass es keinen Zweck hatte an eine Änderung ihres Status Quo auch nur zu denken und hatte sich damit abgefunden, und jetzt deutete sich plötzlich an, dass das vielleicht doch nicht alles so sehr in Stein gemeißelt war wie sie angenommen hatte.

 

Sonderlich viel Zeit für ihre Überlegungen war Wilhelmine allerdings nicht vergönnt, weil Thiel noch einmal auftauchte, und mit der Nachricht, dass Tom Schosser erneut entwischt war, nahm der Fall bei ihnen allen wieder die oberste Priorität ein. Wilhelmine regte sich viel zu sehr auf, als dass sie sich über irgendetwas anderes ernsthaft Gedanken hätte machen können. Und dann ging sowieso alles ziemlich schnell. Nadeshda wurde bereits tags darauf entlassen und sie war diejenige, die eins und eins zusammenzählte, sodass sie den Schosser-Jungen zu fassen bekamen. Kurz darauf durfte Wilhelmine selbst dann ja auch schon wieder nach Hause und Thiel und Boerne überführten Dr. Jehle. Im Nachhinein fand Wilhelmine den Gedanken, dass der sie operiert hatte, irgendwie ziemlich unangenehm. Und dem Prozess in diesem Fall sah sie auch nicht gerade voller Begeisterung entgegen, wie sie es sich nicht nehmen ließ zu betonen, als sie sich ein paar Tage später alle bei Boerne im Institut versammelten, wo er seinen Einstand für den Blauen Kreis geben wollte. Dass diese Aktion nach hinten losging, überraschte wohl niemanden so richtig. Genau wie die Sache mit der vorgetäuschten Ehe. Auf so eine Idee konnte auch nur Boerne kommen und natürlich machte Thiel da mit. Wilhelmine amüsierte sich köstlich darüber, aber als sie den beiden vorhin gesagt hatte, da wäre was zwischen ihnen, hatte sie das trotzdem nur so halb im Spaß gemeint. Natürlich ging sie das nichts an und einmischen würde sie sich erst recht nicht, aber im Grunde hatte sie schon öfter mal gedacht, dass es da vielleicht nur eines Steins des Anstoßes bedurfte. Oder eines mittelgroßen Felsbrockens.

Wilhelmine trank noch einen Schluck Sekt und verzog das Gesicht. Was hatte Boerne denn da für eine Plörre angeschleppt? Sie schien allerdings die einzige zu sein, der das Zeug nicht schmeckte. Nadeshda sah ganz zufrieden aus, als sie an ihrem Glas nippte. Wilhelmine hatte sie seit ihrer Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus nicht mehr gesehen. Zwar trug sie immer noch ein Pflaster auf der Nase und ein paar kleinere auf ihrer Kopfwunde, aber ansonsten war sie wieder ganz die Alte. Und mit einem Mal kam Wilhelmine die Unterhaltung, die sie erst vor ein paar Tagen geführt hatten, ganz unwirklich vor. Da hatte es fast so gewirkt, als wollte Nadeshda sie ein bisschen anstupsen, und Wilhelmine hatte seitdem schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie einfach mal zum Essen einzuladen. Aber das war ja irgendwie auch eine Ausnahmesituation gewesen und wahrscheinlich hatte Wilhelmine sich das sowieso nur eingebildet und gehört, was sie eben gerne hören würde. War ja auch albern. Und wie lange hatte sie Nadeshda jetzt eigentlich schon in Gedanken versunken von der Seite her angesehen? Anscheinend nicht allzu lange, denn Thiel pfriemelte immer noch an seinem Ring herum und er und Boerne rauschten jetzt lautstark diskutierend davon.

„Die beiden sollten mal zur Eheberatung“, sagte Wilhelmine und lehnte sich ganz instinktiv ein wenig zu Nadeshda hinüber, als sie deren Blick auffing.

„Ja. Bevor es noch zur Scheidung kommt“, stimmte Nadeshda ihr zu und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

Wilhelmine wandte hastig den Blick ab und sah Thiel und Boerne hinterher.

„Was zusammen gehört, muss auch zusammen bleiben“, sagte sie. Sich über die fiktiven Beziehungsprobleme der Kollegen lustig zu machen, war gerade um einiges einfacher als sich mit ihrer eigenen Situation zu beschäftigen. Und einfacher als Nadeshda anzusehen, die jetzt neben ihr vor sich hin kicherte.

„Na, die sehen wir wohl so schnell nicht wieder“, meldete sich Frau Haller zu Wort und zog sich die Perücke vom Kopf.

„Und was machen Sie jetzt mit den ganzen Süßigkeiten?“, erkundigte sich Wilhelmine.

„Och, die lade ich gleich ins Auto und bringe sie in die Kita um die Ecke.“

Wilhelmine und Nadeshda halfen ihr noch dabei, alles zu verpacken und ins Auto zu tragen und als Frau Haller davon gefahren war, standen sie plötzlich allein auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Institut. Wilhelmine kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach ihren Zigaretten, steckte das Päckchen dann aber doch wieder ein. Nadeshda beobachtete sie dabei und sah sie dann einfach abwartend an. Diesmal sah Wilhelmine nicht weg. Jetzt oder nie.

„Frau Krusenstern?“

„Ja?“

„Darf ich Sie zum Essen einladen?“

Ein Lächeln machte sich auf Nadeshdas Gesicht breit.

„Ich dachte schon, Sie würden nie fragen.“

„Darf ich das als Ja auffassen?“ Wilhelmine musste jetzt auch lächeln.

„Dürfen Sie“, nickte Nadeshda. „Und denken Sie dran: Sie wollten sich etwas besonders Stilvolles einfallen lassen.“

Für einen winzigen Moment stutze Wilhelmine, aber dann dachte sie an ihre Unterhaltung über dem Abendessen im Krankenhaus zurück und Nadeshda zwinkerte ihr zu, genau wie sie es da auch schon getan hatte.

„Im Gegensatz zu Beuteltee und Butterbroten in einem Zweibettzimmer ist wohl alles besonders stilvoll, oder?“

„Darauf antworte ich nach dem Essen“, grinste Nadeshda.

 

Trotz dieser scherzenden Untertöne überlegte Wilhelmine dann doch noch eine ganze Weile hin und her, wohin sie Nadeshda ausführen wollte. Es sah ihr eigentlich gar nicht ähnlich, sich mit der an sich doch recht simplen Entscheidung für ein Restaurant so lange aufzuhalten. Kurz spielte sie sogar mit dem Gedanken, einfach selbst zu kochen, doch so richtig anfreunden konnte sie sich damit auch nicht. Schließlich ermahnte sie sich, sich nicht so verdammt viele unnötige Gedanken zu machen, und so fand sie sich am folgenden Wochenende vor einem kleinen Restaurant auf Nadeshda wartend wieder, das stadtbekannt für seine orientalische Küche war. Wilhelmine wusste, dass Nadeshda so etwas gerne mochte, und bei einem Blick auf die Speisekarte im Glaskasten neben dem Eingang lief auch ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Dann entdeckte Wilhelmine plötzlich etwas, das sie auflachen ließ. Für einen Moment vergaß sie jede Nervosität und kurzentschlossen betrat sie das Lokal, um ein paar Worte mit dem Kellner zu wechseln. Zufrieden trat sie anschließend wieder nach draußen, nur um dabei beinahe von Nadeshda umgelaufen zu werden.

„Huch, bin ich etwa zu spät?“

„Nein, nein“, versicherte Wilhelmine ihr. „Ich war nur viel zu früh dran.“

Sie sahen sich einen Augenblick verlegen an, doch dann sagte Nadeshda schließlich „Guten Abend“ und lachend begrüßten sie sich.

Kurz darauf saßen sie gemeinsam an ihrem Tisch und waren noch dabei, die Karten zu studieren, als der Kellner, mit dem Wilhelmine vorhin gesprochen hatte, mit einem Tablett zu ihnen kam.

„Ich war so frei, uns schon eine kleine Vorspeise zu bestellen“, erklärte sie der verdutzt dreinschauenden Nadeshda.

Rasch wurde ihr Tisch mit frisch gebackenem Fladenbrot, verschiedenen Aufstrichen und zwei Gläsern Tee gefüllt, in denen frische Pfefferminzblätter schwammen.

„Guten Appetit“, wünschte der Kellner ihnen und stellte als letztes ein Töpfchen Honig zum Süßen des Tees dazu.

„Also damit haben Sie wirklich den Vogel abgeschossen. Wenn das mal nicht eine besonders stilvolle Art ist, Tee und Brote zu servieren, dann weiß ich auch nicht.“ Nadeshda schüttelte lachend den Kopf und Wilhelmine war ganz glücklich darüber, dass sie so offensichtliche Freude an ihrem spontanen Einfall hatte. „Danke für die Einladung, Frau Klemm.“

Wilhelmine hob ihr Glas.

„Wollen wir uns nicht endlich duzen?“, schlug sie vor und fragte sich, was es denn dabei für einen Grund gab, aufgeregt zu sein.

„Gerne, Wilhelmine.“

Das klang schon viel besser.

„Nadeshda“, sagte Wilhelmine und klinkte ihr Teeglas gegen das ihrer Begleiterin.

 

Wilhelmine fand an diesem Abend keine der Dinge über Nadeshda heraus, über die sie sich schon so oft Gedanken gemacht hatte, kannte ihr Lieblingsbuch und ihre liebste Jahreszeit immer noch nicht, aber dafür erfuhr sie eine Menge anderer Dinge. Und das war eigentlich noch viel schöner, weil es alles Erlebnisse oder Meinungen waren, die Nadeshda sie bereitwillig wissen ließ, die sie mit ihr teilen _wollte_. All die anderen Kleinigkeiten, die Nadeshda sicherlich unbedeutend finden würde, die Wilhelmine aber brennend interessierten, würde sie mit der Zeit schon in Erfahrung bringen. Zumindest hoffte Wilhelmine, dass sie Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde. Fest stand jedenfalls, dass sie und Nadeshda gut darin waren, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Es war ihr bislang gar nicht richtig bewusst gewesen, aber Wilhelmine wurde mit einem Mal klar, dass sie sich vor dem heutigen Abend wirklich Sorgen darum gemacht hatte, dass sie und Nadeshda sich außerhalb des Rahmens, den ihre jeweiligen Berufe ihnen vorgaben, vielleicht gar nicht viel zu sagen haben würden. Doch je länger sie beisammen saßen und sich unterhielten, desto mehr zeichnete sich ab, wie unbegründet diese Sorgen gewesen waren. Sie sprachen so gut wie gar nicht über die Arbeit und trotzdem drohten die Themen ihnen nicht einmal ansatzweise auszugehen. Es taten sich im Gegenteil immer mehr Möglichkeiten auf. Und irgendwie schafften sie es dabei, immer wieder gemeinsam zu lachen.

Wilhelmine fühlte sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr, als sie Nadeshda über den Tisch hinweg ansah. Diese erzählte gerade, wie sie sich als Jugendliche schon einmal so eine Platzwunde wie die gerade erst verheilte zugezogen hatte, weil sie beim Inlineskaten nur noch bremsen konnte, indem sie einen Baum umarmte. Der Aufprall war dann etwas heftiger gewesen als erwartet.

„Mein Verhältnis zu Skates und Bäumen ist seither etwas unterkühlt“, schloss Nadeshda grinsend.

„Und das zu Motorradhelmen jetzt wohl auch“, vermutete Wilhelmine, stimmte aber nur kurz in Nadeshdas Lachen mit ein. Denn so amüsant diese Anekdoten im Nachhinein auch waren, in erster Linie war Wilhelmine froh, dass Nadeshda ihr jetzt wieder völlig unversehrt gegenüber saß. Das sagte sie auch und Nadeshda lächelte etwas verlegen.

„Ich finde es auch schön, mit dir hier zu sein“, erwiderte sie und Wilhelmine musste sich anstrengen, ihren Blick von Nadeshdas zu lösen, als der Kellner mit der Rechnung kam.

 

Draußen war es inzwischen deutlich kühler geworden, aber Wilhelmine spürte das kaum. Ihr war ganz warm, als sie fragte:

„Gehen wir noch ein Stück zusammen?“

„Na klar.“

Sie schlugen den Weg Richtung Altstadt ein und Wilhelmine wurde noch viel wärmer, als Nadeshda nach ihrer Hand griff, um sie an einem abendlichen Spaziergänger vorbeizuziehen, der mit seinem Hund den halben Gehweg blockierte. Anscheinend konnte sich danach keine von ihnen so recht dazu durchringen wieder loszulassen, denn sie liefen einfach Hand in Hand weiter. Und zwar so lange, bis sie auf einmal vor Nadeshdas Wohnung standen.

„Da wären wir“, sagte Nadeshda zögerlich.

Wilhelmine sah erstaunt zu dem Haus hinüber. Sie hatte gar nicht so recht auf ihre Umgebung geachtet, sondern war viel zu sehr mit Nadeshda an ihrer Seite beschäftigt gewesen. Es war ein wenig überraschend, dass sie schon da waren. Und ein bisschen schade. Etwas unschlüssig standen sie da, dann fingen sie gleichzeitig an zu reden.

„Du zuerst“, forderte Wilhelmine amüsiert.

„Danke für den schönen Abend.“

„Das wollte ich auch sagen.“ Sie drückte Nadeshdas Hand, die sie immer noch hielt. „Wiederholen wir das bald mal?“

„Unbedingt“, nickte Nadeshda. „Ich muss mich ja für die Einladung revanchieren.“

„Ich freu mich schon drauf.“ Mit ihrer freien Hand strich Wilhelmine über Nadeshdas Wange. „Gute Nacht, Nadeshda.“

„Gute Nacht, Wilhelmine“, erwiderte Nadeshda, doch statt sich zu verabschieden und ins Haus zu gehen zog sie Wilhelmine näher an sich und küsste sie. Wilhelmine verlor sich vollkommen in dem Kuss und als sie sich irgendwann ein wenig voneinander lösten, hätte sie nicht sagen, ob eine Minute oder eine Stunde vergangen waren. Sie waren sich noch immer so nah, dass sie Nadeshdas Atem auf ihren Lippen spürte, als diese schließlich sprach:

„Weißt du, ich könnte dich auch gleich morgen einladen. Zum Frühstück.“

Wilhelmine sah Nadeshda überrascht an.

„Du meinst…?“

„Hmm“, machte Nadeshda und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel.

So weit hatte Wilhelmine sich überhaupt nicht zu denken getraut, weswegen sie fast ein wenig überrumpelt war. Aber dass Nadeshda so genau wusste, was sie wollte (und _wen_ sie wollte), war ja eines der Dinge, die Wilhelmine so an ihr mochte.

„Frühstück klingt großartig“, sagte sie also.

Nadeshda lächelte sie breit an und ließ sie erst vor der Haustür kurz los, um in ihrer Handtasche nach dem Schlüssel zu kramen.

„Oh, aber ich muss dir noch was sagen“, sagte sie. Wilhelmine hob fragend die Augenbrauen und Nadeshda grinste. „Geraucht wird höchstens auf dem Balkon und Kaffee habe ich auch keinen im Haus. Nur Tee.“

Lachend schüttelte Wilhelmine den Kopf.

„Nun mach schon auf, bevor ich es mir noch einmal anders überlege.“

 

 


End file.
